1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device, a data transmitting method, and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, communication systems in which audio data representing music, sounds, or the like and image data representing images (moving images and still images) are transmitted and received between devices through wired communication or wireless communication have come into wide use.
Within these, a technology relating to a communication system that performs data transmission and data reception without exceeding a transmission rate in communication has been developed. Examples of a technology for setting a frequency band of a communication channel based on at least one of the content of transmitted data, the type of a transmission target device, and availability of wireless resources using a transmission device that transmits data include JP-A-2001-359200.